Miranda Bailey
Miranda Bailey is a general surgeon and the current Chief of Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Early Life Although Bailey has rarely spoken about her childhood, she has said that growing up she liked Star Wars, took dance classes, was in the school band (playing the oboe), and believed in Santa until she was 11. She didn't attend homecoming, because the boy she liked never asked her out. Season 1 She became the resident of interns, Meredith Grey, Izzie Stevens, George O'Malley, Cristina Yang and Alex Karev. Season 2 She became pregnant with Tuck during this season. Season 3 She helps save Meredith when she drowns. Season 4 She and Tucker divorce and their son goes to the hospital for an accident. Season 5 During the point in time when Izzie, her former intern and resident, was diagnosed with stage 4 melanoma that had spread to her liver, skin, and brain, Bailey was with her all the way, as her doctor and her friend. When all of her friends, and her new fiancee, Alex Karev, were too afraid to go visit her, Bailey was supportive, and a very motherly figure to Izzie. At one point, before her very risky surgery, Izzie gave Bailey a green knitted scarf which she had made during her cancer treatment. She gave it to Bailey because Bailey supported her throughout her cancer treatment. Meredith discovered that their John Doe patient was actually George. He was later pronounced brain dead in surgery. Everyone was devastated, especially her, who said that she needed to stop caring so much because it was interfering with her life. Season 6 She came in contact with the shooter in the two part season finale. Season 7 After the shooting, she left town with her son without Ben. Season 8 Season 9 Bailey was very nervous about this wedding, as she'd been married and divorced before. After, three of Bailey's patients returned with post-operative infectious. It was initially believe to be the fault of Leah Murphy, who was ill, but assisted on Bailey's surgeries. However, following the arrival of the patient, whose surgery Murphy had not assisted on, it was apparent that the problem was more serious and the CDC was alerted. Following the investigation, it wad deduced that Bailey ws contaminated with MRSA, an aggressive infection which resulted in the deaths of all three patients. The infections were transmitted due to the replacement of surgical gloves instituted via Pegasus policy, which possessed microtears. Following the investigation, she became reclusive and refused to operate, testing herself repeatedly for MRSA. It was only when Meredith was critical post-nasally did she step in and save her. Season 10 Following her experience with MRSA, she was more cautious in surgery. This came to a head when her husband, Ben quit his surgical residency to return to Seattle to be with his family. After Bailey was informed of this, she began to show signs of obsessive-compulsive disorder which caught her husband's attention. While casually speaking to Derek he mentioned that her condition could be affecting patient care. Derek, being a member of the board, was required to investigate and report these claims, which he did with the help of Owen. They came to the conclusion that she was unfit to continue performing surgery and queried psychiatric help, Dr. Alma, an occupational therapist, was assigned to shadow her and clear her when she deemed Bailey ready. After the first two days, Alma tested Bailey's control over her condition and recommended that she take the medication she had been prescribed. After a conversation with Richard Webber, Bailey finally agreed. The medication was effective and she was cleared to return to surgery. Season 11 Season 12 She became the chief of surgery. She had to fire her husband, Ben, after he made a mistake with multiple patients. After she became the chief, she asked Meredith to be the head of General surgery and handed her a raise when Meredith got up to courage to ask. Season 13 Personality Miranda Bailey has two completely different sides, sometimes she is extremely loving and kind, others she is tough and keeps true to her nickname the Nazi. She usually gives advice to others, being very direct. Relationships Romantic * Miranda and Tucker * Miranda and Sam * Miranda and Ben * Miranda and Eli Professional * Miranda and Meredith * Miranda and Cristina * Miranda and Izzie * Miranda and George * Miranda and Alex * Miranda and Derek * Miranda and Richard * Miranda and Arizona * Miranda and Owen * Miranda and Callie * Miranda and Preston * Miranda and Mark * Miranda and Erica Career Trivia Notable Episodes Appearances